Although the grader has been used in many different earthworks, for instance, road construction, land escaping and dam construction for a long time, and a number of methods and techniques for spreading and leveling embankment have been developed and are part of the prior art, low efficiency and slowness remained unchanged as its drawbacks. However, this invention handles the problem of time and cost and provides more efficiency as well.